


A suit leads to lust

by Trashwriter_writings (Readerstories)



Series: Septiplier nsfw [5]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Jacksepticat, Kitten!Jack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Trashwriter_writings
Summary: From anon on Tumblr:I hear u take requests? If u do can u make a sin of mark and kitten Jack plz and thank u ❤️





	

Jack doesn’t know why, but all day all he can think about is how much he wants to suck Mark’s dick. Maybe it’s because Mark was eating a banana while rushing around the house trying to get ready in time for his appointment. Also, the nice suit defiantly wasn’t helping, because all Jack wanted to do was get Mark out of it again.

So all day he has been like this. Half hard, dick rubbing against the soft material of his boxers, tail and ears flicking in annoyance. He just want that, big and delicious cock in his mouth as soon as possible. Which is very annoying, because he knows Mark won’t be home for at least another hour from his things, so he has no choice to wait.

Another hour pass, and Jack is half asleep on the couch when he hears the front door open, signaling that Mark is finally home. He jumps up, and runs to meet Mark at the door. Mark is looking at his phone, but he looks up when he hears Jack approaching.

“Hey, sorry it got a bit later than I said it was gonna be, but-” He cuts himself off when Jack lays his arms around his waist and pulls him closer to nuzzle his neck.

“Missed you.” Mark smiles and ruffles his hair, scratching behind his ears as well. 

“Missed you to. Can I please get a welcome home kiss?” He barely finishes the sentence before Jack complies. The kiss is light first, just a simple press of lips, a true and pure kiss. But the next one is quite different. Jack leans in closer, sliding his lips more properly against Mark’s, his tongue also sliding out and pressing forward. Mark can’t help the surprised noise that escapes him. He was not at all expecting that, but he can’t say he’s displeased. His own tounge slips out to meet Jack’s, and he lets a content sigh escape him. It’s wonderful to be home.

Before long, Jack tires of just kissing Mark. He wants more, but can’t be bothered to drag him to the bedroom, so he pushes him over to the couch. Mark goes down willingly when Jack pushes him back, dragging Jack down with him, He almost fall off at once, but Mark reels hm in by holding his hands at his back. Mark urges him down for another kiss, which Jack is quick to respond to, ut he has other plans, so he pushes Mark away and slides own to the floor. 

He places his hands on Mark thighs, loving how he can feel the muscles mov and twitch in anticipation under his hands. He finally got Mark where he has wanted him all day, he’s almost purring with joy. He slides his hands up and unzips Mark’s zipper, dragging it down slow, teasing both himself and Mark.

Mark is breathing heavily, already very happy with what direction this is taking. He’s already half hard, and when Jack drags his boxers down so he can put his hand around it, he lets out a breathy sigh of appreciation. Jack rubs it carefully, it’s too dry to do any fast motion, but he’s not planning on doing a handjob anyway.

Jack loves that first touch of lips during a blowjob. He loves the anticipation that comes before it, and the pleasure that follows it. It seems that Mark loves it as well, the sound he makes when Jack kisses his cock is pretty close to a whine. Jacks tail waves in satisfaction. Finally, what he has been thinking about all day long is happening.

He kisses up the shaft before taking the tip into his mouth, slowly taking more and more in. Mark wants to thrust up into the hot heat enveloping him, but he knows that would be an asshole move, and Jack would just choke, so he sits as still as he can. One of his hands fin it’s way into Jack hair, but he does nothing with it, just lets it lay there as a warm weight next to Jack’s twitching ear.

Jack takes in as much and he can, covering the rest with his hand. He starts to move slowly, just bobbing his head up and down, eventually speeding up.

Jack have had Mark’s dick in his mouth many times before, but he stills loves sucking him off. It’s something about the feel of giving him pleasure without necessarily getting any himself that really gets him going. Also, it’s the fact that Mark is so gentle with him even though he can feel him twitching with the need to move. He can tell Mark is close, his breath is fast and he’s trying not to move even harder now. Jack pulls off Mark’s cock, prompting a groan of dissatisfaction from him. His hand stays in Jack’s hair, he’s tempted to pull Jack back to where he was so he can continue feeling amazing.

“You can move a little you know? It won’t kill me.” Jack makes such a pretty picture where he’s sitting and saying that. Ears and tail flicking slightly, matching the grin on his face.

“You might be the death of me some day.” Mark groans out. 

“But what a way to go.” Jack flashes another grin at him and goes straight back to sucking Mark off. This time Mark allows himself to make small, shallow thrust, still careful. He can feel he’s close, warning Jack of just that. This seems to just make Jack suck harder, and in no time at all Mark is coming down Jack’s throat. 

He needs a few seconds to recover, but as soon as he can muster a more coherent thought than ‘that was amazing’, he pulls Jack up into his lap, kissing him hard.

“That was amazing, you have to let me return the favor.”

“Oh! I already came, I rubbed against the floor while I sucked you off.”

“What?”

“Yeah, having you like that always get me really horny, so I decided I couldn’t wait.” Mark looks down and there’s indeed a wet-spot forming at the front of Jack’s underwear.

“You’re amazing, you know that right?” Jack huffs, looking weirdly bashful in comparison to just three minutes ago.

“I think you actually sucked a part of my soul out through my dick.” This compliment gets to Jack much better. He light s up, looking smug as all hell (the phrase ‘the cat who caught the canary’ comes to mind). His tail swishes back and forth, and his ears are perked up. Mark scratches one, Jack starts to purr.

“Come on, let’s get into the shower and get washed off. After that we’ll make some dinner and watch a movie. Sound good to you?” Jack nuzzles into Mark’s palm.

“Yeah.”

“Good, cause I’m starving.” As on cue, Mark’s stomach lets out a weird sound somewhere between a gurgle and growl. They both erupt into giggles, and for the next 10 minutes or so they can’t stop it. (It’s promptly forgotten when Mark starts to feel Jack up in the shower.) They end up ordering food, to lazy to do anything else than enjoy each others company.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story in forever, happy to be back! Slowly trying to write more often ∩(︶▽︶)∩


End file.
